


End of Entropy.

by Nooneasks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Very Imagery heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooneasks/pseuds/Nooneasks
Summary: One day he woke up.Woke up and realized he was in love.Atsumu had a universe in his chest.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 15





	End of Entropy.

One day he woke up

Woke and realized he was in love.

Sitting in bed he watches the sun rise. Warming the morning and his heart. When he sits up, he takes in the clarity of the moment. How nothing but everything has changed. His room is the same but just somehow more. The mundane room has a new air about it. He breathes in and let's that air fill his lungs. Drinking in the revelation. 

Then the moment is gone.

Never over-staying it's welcome.

Its new home hidden behind thrumming beats and rushing blood. From the spot heat blossoms every now and then. A forever reborn star. Dying and being made again from the ashes. Love after love. A galaxy is born. A faraway black hole of insecurities and fears also surrounded by a grove of planets shaped by experiences. Dust of memories, good and bad, filling the empty spaces scattering. Lost, as new ones take their spot.

Atsumu had a universe in his chest.

One that Sakusa Kiyoomi traverses now.

At that thought he smiles in the mirror ready to start the day. A day like any other, but oh so special. Just somehow more.

The days like that pile up.

He's not sure when Sakusa found out.

That the blackhole that was eating his heart was just as dark as his eyes. As inky and swirling as his curls. That the stars are no longer scattered, instead pairing up like the moles that sit on his forehead. Just as hungry as his want and yearning 

But he knows when he found out. That suddenly there was a glint in the spiker's eye. The light reflecting back was from him. A sun burning brightly in the darkness of his eyes.

He balled his hands in his shirt at the revelation. His ears blushing red as his chest collapses into maximum entropy. His stars burning out, planets no longer spinning, as all his energy is used up. 

A heat death of a universe.  
Then to have Omi's pulling them free. His hands sliding up, as he leans in. Closing his eyes. A press, a slip and a part. Then once again they open. Glimmering in mirth. 

The star that was endlessly reborn, love after love was no more. There was nothing to fuel the process to. He had reached his end. One by one, the chaos in his chest is devoured by another system, as a hand slides into his. 

Fingers close and pull him.  
Walking to a new home instead of his.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain: And for 30 hours of sleep you can write the sadde-
> 
> Also me: silence, I just want them to be happy. 
> 
> Almost didnt post this since it was so short. It was 197 words but...  
> Hehe.
> 
> Anyway got to get back to the sad 
> 
> https://youtu.be/tJy2R31xpl8


End file.
